The sweet and the sour
by K.C. Parker
Summary: OotP Spoilers.Ginny is dating Harry but after a midnight stroll she starts to get to know Malfoy.Could Ginny leave sweet harry for cynical and sexy draco.chapter 5 is up
1. In love at 16

**_The sweet & The sour_**

**__**

Chapter 1

What about you Ginny?-Asked Natalie, the girl who was sitting in front of me-Tell us about your love life

Well, let me see-I began counting-First came Michael Corner who I dumped, then I dated Dean Thomas, but it didn't work out and last but not least, my boyfriend Harry Potter

Awww, how cute-mocked Colin who was sitting next to me-You even droll when you say his name

I do not,-I said cleaning my mouth with my hand just in case

Yes, you do-said Nataly –Face it Ginny, you are in l-o-v-e with the boy who never dies.

I laughed. Maybe she was right. 

Miss Weasley, Miss Row, Mr. Creevy-came the annoying voice of Snape-I told you to add beetle wings to your potion, not to talk about the affair between Potter and Miss Ginny. 15 points from Gryffindor and if I hear another word, detention tonight

I knew the best thing to do was to shut up, even though I would have loved to annoy the hell out of Snape; however it was Friday which meant no quidditch practice and an entire afternoon in the company of Harry. I sighed. He was so adorable. Natalie was right, at 16 I had found my true love and I was the happiest I had ever been.

After potions class I went to straight to the Great Hall where I knew Harry was sitting with my brother and Hermione. Those three! Nothing in the world could come between their friendship. They had a strong bond and I knew that even me who was girlfriend, sister and friend of the 3 respectively would never be able to break into their group.

Harry spotted me from the Gryffindor table. He smiled and came to where I was.

Hey, how was potions?-He asked after kissing me on the cheek.

As always. Snape is always so bitter- I said- I bet he hasn't had sex in ages

He laughed.

You think so-he began-I bet he has never had sex

It was my turn to laugh. I think you win the bet

And what do I win-he asked trying to sound sexy.

Meet me later at the Astronomy tower and you'll find out-I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me and I winked.

You are a bad girl-he said.

So are you

Me, a girl?-He faked being annoyed-Since when?

I laughed. You know what I mean

I know-he said giving me an adoring look and taking me into his arms to kiss me on the mouth. Just the touch of his body was enough to make me shiver, so imagine the effect a kiss had on me.

Are you hungry?-he asked playing with my hair- I saved you a sit next to me

I could picture myself drooling.

I nodded.

Food at Hogwarts, was very yummy, however I could hardly touch any of it. It happened all the time when I'm was with Harry. One of those many effects he has on me. Like when he looks at me with those green eyes, my heart starts thumping at an amazing rate. 

We talked and laughed all the way trough dinner about nonsense's. I really enjoyed being in his company. Later we went outside the castle to walk around the lake. It's waters were frozen due to the fact that it was January and it had snowed a lot during the past few days, still it looked beautiful with the moon shining over it. It could have been a very romantic scene if it wasn't for the fact that we were runnig around trying to get snow in each other's shirts. Don't get me wrong. We were just playing like any child or teen would have done. It was perfectly normal until Harry said:

Ginny, you know what day is today?-he asked looking directly into my eyes.

January the fifth- I replied-oh my, I forgot. Today we make six months since we started dating

He didn't say anything but I could sense that he felt disappointed I had forgotten. I could read it in his eyes.

I'll make it up to you- I quickly said

I got you something- he said.

That made me feel even worse. Harry took a box from his pockets. He opened it. In it there were two bracelets. One was for boys-wear and it had the name Ginny on it. The other one for girls-wear was bearing Harry's name. They were beautiful. He took the one bearing his name and putted it on my wrist; he did the same with the other one.

This is just for us to remember who we love

- I whispered-They are beautiful

I grabbed him by the neck and brought his face closer to mine. I gave him a long, long kiss. 

You know I love you- I said.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it *sniff* .It belongs to Mrs JK Rowling. The purpose of th is just to entertain us, Harry Potter's fans,not for financial gains by means of using Rowling's magical world. _

_There.Please review._


	2. Ferret boy and Weasel girl

Chapter 2 

Last night with Harry had been wonderful. After he had given me the present we had gone to the Astronomy tower where we had fun hugging and kissing. (Nothing nasty). Thinking about it made me happy but I felt terrible because I had forgotten our anniversary ; I had decided to get Harry something to make up for him. I was walking down the Main Alley in Hogsmeade looking for a present but until the moment it had been a very difficult task. If only Natalie had come but nooooo, she had to study with Colin. Yeah right. Since when was studying a synonym for making out.

As I came out of a shop I came across a group of slytherins I recognized as the one of Draco Malfoy. He was, of course, leading the group hand in hand with a pretty girl I recognized as Catherine Nogara. I figured Pansy was history.

Well, well, well, What have we here? -he said setting his gray eyes on me-Potter's girl on her own. Did he dump you weasel?

His friends laughed

No ferret boy he didn't dump me I looked at him determined to show that I was not scared of him.

You are in my way-I continued-Move along

Or else?-he asked with a defiant look

I haven't practiced my boogie-bat hex in ages. Want to try it once more?

He blushed, well he didn't turn exactly red but at least a shade of light pink covered his cheeks. He didn't say anything but walked past me. His girlfriend brushing hardly against me.

Ten points for Ginny. Not every day you got to shut Malfoy up in front of his friends. I smiled as I made it across the crowd to meet Harry at Madam Puddifoot's.

I really like it-he said.

We were sitting at the coffee shop looking at the gift I had gotten for him. It was a magical picture of myself. I had, like in muggle comics, a bubble speech coming out from my mouth. I was saying: _Harry, u r my everything._

You look very pretty-he said as he putted the picture away-So, what's been up?

Nothing much, mom wrote. Things at the Order are calm. You-know-who has been very quiet

He was silent for a moment, then he said: That's something to worry about

I could see in his eyes a look of fear but at the same time full of bravery. I think that the thing I like most about Harry was the courage and the determination he had when he had to face those who had hurt his dear ones.

I tried to change the subject because I knew that talking about the Order reminded him of Sirius. So I started talking about quidditch. Now when it gets to quidditch we always argue. He's fan of the Wimbourne Wasp and I support the Appleby Arrows. Anybody who has read Quidditch through the ages knows that these two teams are big rivals, so me an Harry get into big discussions and we don't stop until we get tired or we get angry and do not talk to each other for the next 20 minutes. Apart from this is loads of fun, trust me.

After talking and walking around Hogsemeade we went up to the castle to have dinner with Ron and Hermione. I wasn't feeling hungry at all so I went to the common room, sat on my favorite chair and began reading the latest edition of witch weekly. The article was called House-elfs, our fellow creatures. Its author was anonymous but I had the weird feeling that Hermione was behind it. To tell you the truth, the article was very long and boring. Soon my eyelids began to droop and I began to feel very tired. I went up to my bedroom, without changing flopped on my bed and immediately feel asleep.

It was 3:00 a.m. when I woke up. I tried to fall asleep again but I couldn't. My stomach was growling and I felt very hungry. I think it was time to pay a visit to the house-elfs down at the kitchens. I knew it was very risky but I thought that no one in their right mind would be up at this hour. I had my jeans and sweater on so I just putted on my sneakers and went out of the common room. The castle was very silent and dark. If it weren't for the moonlight passing through the windows I wouldn't have been able to find my way.

I was passing the statue of Nigel, the weirdo, when I heard something move quietly behind me. I turned around and caught a glimpse of Miss Norris disappearing behind a corner. I didn't feel hungry anymore. I felt the need to get to the common room before Filch found me. I walked down the corridor but as soon as I heard Filch footsteps coming my way I turned around and trotted quietly trough the passage that was at my right. I could hear Filch getting closer. I saw a broom-closet. He was getting closer. I didn't have to think twice. I opened the door, got in, and made sure it was safely closed. I turned around, bumped into somebody who grabbed me by the arms. I suppressed as scream. I looked up at the silhouette in the dark. Even in the darkness I recognized the person who I least expected or rather wished not to see at the moment.

A/n: Thanks to the wonderful people who reviwed. Hoped you liked chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be here soon.

Disclaimer:Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to the wonderful world of J.K Rowling which means I do not own anything *sniff*


	3. Punishment for being naughty

Chapter 3

"Malfoy?"

I backed away from him

"Who are you? Shit, wait a minute"-I could see him shifting in the dark-"Lumos"

As soon as he said those last words light came from the tip of his wand and I was able to see him more clearly.

"Weasley!"-he sounded very surprised-"What are you doing here?, It is past your bed time"

I faked laughter. "Ha, Ha, very funny"-and with a deathly glare-"Don't ask if you don't want to be lied to". 

Funny how you pick things from your twin brothers, when you've been living with them your whole life.

"Like if I care"-he replied.

I was going to say something when I heard Filch talking to his cat, from behind the door.

"They must be around here my darling. We will soon find them and what fun we will have punishing them"

At the sound of his voice my heart started thumping and I could see Malfoy going pale (more than usual). If they found us we were, in soft words dead. Filch was known for being extremely evil to students who were found sneaking out of the common rooms after curfew time.

"We have to get out of here"-I whispered as soon as Filch's footsteps vanished.

To no one's surprise he was sneering: "Lady's first, I'll go after you"

"Nice try Malfoy, but Filch is out there and I'm not risking my neck"

"Okay"-he said calmly crossing his arms on his chest-"Then we are stuck here, together for 5 long hours"

The prospect of being stuck with Malfoy in a closet broom until breakfast seemed worse than facing Filch and his stupid cat (which I had solemnly swear to my twin brothers, that I would kick before leaving Hogwarts)

"Okay, I'll go first". 

I quickly turned around to open the door but decided against it. I turned back to face Malfoy.

"Why should I go first?"

He rolled his eyes

"I'll make it easy for you to understand it Weasley"-He began-"You first"-at this point he raised his hand to indicate number one with his finger-"I'll go second"-he showed with his fingers number two.

"Correct, but two is higher than one"-I said imitating his process of showing numbers using fingers-"You win. After you Malfoy"

He was speechless for a few seconds, then he regained his composure and smiled.

"We are in this together-he said in what I think was his trying-to-be-sweet voice-"We'll both leave this closet together. Here take my hand"

I reluctantly did so 

"And when I say run, we…"

"Run?"

"Yeah, pretty much"-he answered flashing a perfect smile with made me jealous.

He opened the door. The coast was clear.

"Come on, let's go"-he said-"Run!"

I rolled my eyes but trotted behind. We were both trying to make the least noise possible however our efforts served for very little because Filch had heard us and now was behind our back.

"What is this?"-he said eyeing us suspiciously- "Two lovers coming from the Astronomy tower?"

Had he said lovers? Coming from the snogging towe…I mean the Astronomy tower? I couldn't believe my ears. I had a boyfriend for god's sake! I immediately took my hand away from Malfoy's grasp.

"We are no lovers"- I said furiously

"Yeah, that's right"-backed Malfoy-"She's pretty but not my type.

Filch and I gaped at him. This boy was too much.

"Well, if you weren't in the Astronomy tower, why are you strolling around in the middle of the night?"

"That is none of your business"-replied Malfoy sharply.

  
"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Malfoy"-said a voice behind us. It was none other than Professor Mcgonagall in her night-gown. I guess we had woken her up. At this point the so-called Gyffindor bravery had vanished from my body. She was not only my head of house but she was also very strict. I won't deny that I felt scared.

"It is of his concern and mine too."-she continued-"What were you both doing strolling around Hogwarts in the middle of the night? Answer!"

Before I was able to say anything Draco opened his mouth: "I was helping her with a potions essay"

Mcgonagall's eyebrows went up. I bet she hadn't heard something so ridiculous. A Malfoy helping a Weasley. HA!

"Is that true, Miss Weasley?"

Draco looked at me pleadingly.

"Yes it is"- I answered in a hushed voice.

I could see she hadn't bought in anything that we had said but she decided no to ask anymore.

"Whatever, that is not an excuse for being out of your common rooms at this hour"-she said- "You well know that curfew time starts at nine".

"We didn't have a watch …"-interrupted Malfoy

"Don't interrupt me Mr. Malfoy"-she said harshly-"I'll have to take twenty-five points from both your houses, and you'll be serving detention together for five days straight. Mr. Filch, would you be kind enough to tell them what they have to do during detention"

Smirking, Filch said: "It will be my pleasure"

"Goodnight then"-she said before leaving.

"Well"-began Filch looking at me-"Another Weasley under my mercy. Lots of trouble had I had from you big lot. Devilish creatures you are, ain't you?

Draco let out a snort. If I had been able to I would have hit them both very hard.

"And you"-he continued setting his eyes on Draco-" Like father, like son. Your last name won't help you out of this"

Draco looked at him with pure hate in his eyes.

"I'll see you both at the trophy room at 9:00 P.M. on Monday. Off to your common room"-he snarled

I headed up to the Gryffindor tower. Five nights spent in the company of Malfoy. Could life be any crueller?

(a/n: Did you like it? Did you hate it? All kind of reviews are welcomed. By the way, thanks to all the people who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. belongs to a genius whose name is J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything


	4. Let's play a game

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to everybody who reviewed. Thanks a lot.Well, here is chapter 4. It took longer than usual because I've been busy.By the way, I was wondering if I should make the chapters longer ?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything exept in my dream where Draco is mine, however in real life he belongs to J.K Rowling and so does all the HP characters

Chapter 4

The reactions I got from my friends when I told them about my punishment were the expected. Most of my classmates felt sorry for me

. Hermione, for example, gave me a list of hexes I could use on Malfoy If he did anything to me and Harry and Ron swore that they would him if he even dare to breath in front of me. 

Natalie's reaction was very different from the rest:

You've got detention with Malfoy?

Yep, sounds like fun, eh?- I sarcastically said

Yes!, you are so lucky. 

I could not believe my ears. She had totally missed the point.

I get to spend detention with Malfoy for a whole week! You call that lucky!-I said

Well, I mean, I heard he's fun, plus he's very hot-she said over pronouncing the very

I didn't like to admit it but she was right. After all Malfoy was very good-looking. Blond hair, grey eyes, slender body, perfect smile. In other words, he was a hunk and he knew it. That is why he was so arrogant

He's a bastard-I said

Can't a bastard be adorable and have a great bod at the same time?-said Natalie-"Plus the whole bad-boy thing makes him kind of sexy.

You're crazy!

She gave me the you-know-I'm-right look.

Okay I admit he's handsome, but I have a boyfriend who is also very handsome and very sweet, thank you very much and If you excuse me I have a charms essay to finish for tomorrow- and with these last words I putted an end to our conversation

At 9:00 o'clock on Monday:

You two delinquents have to clean all of these cups and plaques without any magic –said Filch handing Malfoy and I some cleaning products.

We were in the trophy room and Filch was instructing us on how to do it.

I want them perfectly clean-he said turning to the exit-I have stuff to do. I'll come back in three hours

He left.

Stuff to do? Yeah, right-said Malfoy-He's off to jerk off with Playwizard

Malfoy, eugh, nasty image- I shuddered

He laughed.

Sorry, now where should we begin? Ah yes!-He said sitting on a chair -Weasley, start working

We are supposed to do this together-I complained.

And we are-he said leaning on the back of the chair-You clean, I supervise

Very funny- I said throwing a cloth at him that he managed to avoid-Get your lazy ass off the chair and start working. I'll clean this cup and you clean that plaque

Yes Sir!-He said and lazily began cleaning.

I'm tired, this is boring-he said five minutes later.

Malfoy, you haven't even finished cleaning that plaque and you are tired?

He shrugged 

More bored than tired

That's your problem – I said turning around.

Let's play a game- he said ignoring my last comment.

Why should a play a game with you

Because maybe it takes two persons to play a game- he said. -I thought you were smart Weasley

I glared at him. Okay, I'll play

You've got cards?-He asked-We could play strip-poker

There's no way I'm going to play that with you

Like you wouldn't love to see me without my t-shirt

It wasn't a bad idea however I wasn't going to tell him anything in case his head got bigger than it already was.

I know, we could ask each other questions and get to know each other better-he said

-I said eyeing him suspiciously –I'll start. Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?

I could see him blush.

What kind of stupid question is that? Ask something less silly

I smiled.

Have you ever had sex?

To my surprise he answered with no trace of shame. 

I couldn't hide my surprised: You are a virgin?

It may surprise you but yes I am, and I will be until I get married to the person I really love. My soulmate-he said staring directly into my hazel eyes. I quickly took them away from his gaze.

Wow, even Malfoy had a romantic side. Funny how you discover new things everyday.

What about you-he asked.

I'm still a virgin

He didn't make any comment he just said: My turn. Why are you dating Potter?

That was an easy question. I tried to think for a reason but all I could come up was:

Because I love him

You are so corny-he said

So are you-I said sticking my tongue out.

Oh, very mature Weasly- with an amuse look on his face.

I ignored him. Why are you dating Katherine Nogara?

Because she's sexy, she's hot and she's fun-he answered

Do you love her?-I asked him, not meaning to sound to noisy

He shrugged.

I like to spend time with her-he answered and then he said in tone which meant that he didn't want to talk about her anymore-Time for your next question

Okay, what were you doing that night lurking around Hogwarts?

He looked at me: I'm not going to answer that

Okay, then answer my question about stuffed animals

. -he crossed his arms on his chest-I sleep with Timmy, a teddy bear my grandmother gave to me on my fifth birthday. Happy?

I grinned. I sleep with quite a few too

Okay, my turn-he said- What do you think about me? The truth!

Well, the truth is- I began-I think that you are a spoiled brat apart from being terribly annoying

Yes I get that a lot-he said calmly- Now I get to tell you what I think about you

Go ahead- I said defiantly.

You see Weasley, you may have nice legs and beautiful eyes, however you are nosy, loud and talk to much. Sometimes you remind me of your twin brothers, a couple that I don't appreciate a lot, and on the plus you love Potter. You see, you are absolutely not my type of girl

At this point my temper was rising at an amazing speed.

Listen! You are no one to talk, you are not so special either

Yeah sure, that's why most of Hogwarts girls are daydreaming about me in History Class

That is because you are hot- Had I said hot? I could feel myself blushing- er,,, I mean good looking but deep down you are a mean, cruel person, always picking on people

That is not true-he said

Oh, yes it is

Maybe I give that image but deep down I'm a sweet, caring person -he put on a serious face when he said that but in the end he could not help it any longer and he left out a snort- Okay, maybe I'm not but If you let me show you I'll show you the true me

Shut up Malfoy

Five minutes later:

So, Weasley, you think I'm hot

Oh boy.This was going to be long night..


	5. Is he the one?

Chapter 5

******_Is he the one?_**

**__**

"Muggles use this plant for cooking however its magical properties, unknown for them of course, reside in the core" said Professor Sprout.

I was lazily taking notes, not very interested on the speech the herbology teacher was giving on garlic. I looked outside the window and saw the Gryffindors and the Slytherins having Care of Magical Creatures. Harry, ( I sighed at his sight) was answering a question Hagrid had probably asked. On the other side I could see a blonde figure trying hard not to laugh: Malfoy

The creep!

Ah, but you had fun with him last night -said a nasty voice inside my head. I had to agree that this was true. I couldn't deny it. He was fun in a cynical way and I kind of liked it, though of course my Harry was also fun but in a sweet way.

I had to admit that he didn't turn out to be the devil that most of my friends and I thought he was. With the "questions" game I had found out that he was quite normal, well not exactly normal but…well you know what I mean.

He had a romantic side and he was so cute when he said he thought I was cute.

I giggled, a bit too hard I guess, because Professor Sprout took 5 points from Gryffindor. humph!!

I had also found out that we had things in common. Our favourite colour was black, we loved pumpkin juice more than anything and we both supported the Appleby Arrows in quidditch..

The bell rang; class had finished. I looked at the seventh years one last time. Harry was waving back at me. I waved back..

"You make a good coupleª said a misty voice behind me. I turned around to find Luna Lovegood with a strange gaze in her eyes

"Thank you Luna" I said as I picked my books.

"But I don't think he's the one" she said sliding her bag over her shoulders

That last comment had hurt me

"What do you mean?"

But what she meant I never got to know because someone had grabbed me by the waist and had spun me around so I could face him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"I shrieked

"I have herbology Weasly and you are in my chair" -he drawled- "by the way, hi, how are you doing?

He pulled me closer; so close I could smell him. He smelled great, a mixture of soap and fresh morning air.

"You can have your chair, and by the way, hi, I was fine until you appeared"-I said trying to release myself from his grip.

He laughed.

"Don't deny it Weasley, you've missed me"-he said freeing me from his grasp

"I tried to, but it was too hard"

I turned around and left for Divination. The last thing I saw was the look of amusement Luna had on her face.

………………….

I needed a hug. Where was one's boyfriend when you needed him.

Eating of course, with his two best friends.

As soon as I approached to the table he sensed something was wrong, he stood up and pulled me into the warmth of his arms. Whenever he did that I just wished that time would stop. I felt a wave of relief when I realized he was there form.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

"I had a terrible day" I began- "I've got extra-homework in Divination. My Potions essay got a poor. Colin spilled orange juice on my favourite shirt, I can't find my transfiguration book for tomorrow and …"

"Shhh, don't worry, this will make it up to you"

His hand grabbed the tip of my chin and pulled it closer to his mouth. His lips touched mine slowly. As soon as the kiss finished I whispered:

"The world has suddenly turned into a wonderful place"

"Want to make it even a better place?"He said placing a kiss on the tip of my nose-"I'll let you fly my firebolt tonight after quidditch practice.

I giggled. He knew I loved to fly on his broom.

"Sure" I began but remembered something at the sight of a blonde slytherin laughing at someone who had dropped food on his t-shirt " but oh no, wait, I've got detention with Malfoy tonight starting in ten minutes".

Disappointment spread all over Harry's face.: "one more thing to add to your bad day"

"To tell you the truth Harry, it wasn't too bad"-I said taking his hand and leading him into the Entrance Hall

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged

"I had fun"

"I don't get you Ginny, he could hurt you"

I laughed

"He wouldn't be able to kill a fly"

"I don't care about that! He's a Malfoy. He's a slytherin,, He's dangerous" -said Harry. I could see his temper rising. Not a good sign, plus mine was rising too, not a good sign either.

"You are talking like he just came out of Azkaban"-I hissed

I don't know why I was defending Malfoy, somehow I felt Harry was being unfair judging by the family he came from and the fact that he was a slytherin.

"His father tried to kill you"

"But he's not his father"-I replied

"But he could be following his footsteps"-said Harry

"We don't know that yet"

"He's still a slytherin"

"Not all slytherins are bad"

"Yeah, that's right, I forgot that most of them turned to Voldemort's side"

I winced at the name of you-know-who.

"Harry, please, shut up"

"No"-he shouted- "Besides what were you doing with him in the middle of the night that was so much fun"

"That's none of your business".-I could even shout louder than him.

At this point the "overprotective" boyfriend was getting on my nerves

"I'm your boyfriend of course it's my business"-he replied sharply

" You are jealous"

"I am not"

"Don't you trust me?"-I asked

"I trust you. It's him I don't trust"-he answered

"You are being ridiculous"

"I am being ridiculous? Are you even listening at yourself? You are defending Malfoy"

"He's not as bad as he seems"

"If you are going to keep talking about him like that I'm leaving"

"Fine, then leave"- I shouted

"Fine, GOOD BYE ". He turned around and left. I couldn't help but cry. It was our first fight.

A/N: I don't own anything. Please review


End file.
